


Her love was his strength

by Amselein



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselein/pseuds/Amselein
Summary: Hey everyone!I found this story after 3 long years and finally I rewrote it so that there shouldn't be any major mistakes anymore.If there are some please have mercy on me :)Have fun reading and remember:Comments and Kudos are a great source of motivation for writers!





	Her love was his strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I found this story after 3 long years and finally I rewrote it so that there shouldn't be any major mistakes anymore.  
> If there are some please have mercy on me :)  
> Have fun reading and remember:  
> Comments and Kudos are a great source of motivation for writers!

Several years hadvepassed since Kotone first met her love.  
She met him during an amazing pokemon battle. He was the strongest Trainer around and it had always been her dream to defeat a Trainer like him. His name was well known throughout all of the regions: Red.  
After the battle Kotone often visited Red. At first it was awkward for the young Master but after some time had passed he wouldn't let his Kotone go away again.  
She caught his heart during their match and he didn't manage to get it back again.  
He fell in love with the young girl who defeated him all this years ago.  
But he never had the courage to tell her how he really felt. How bad he wanted to hold and kiss her.  
He barely spoke anyways. But today had to be the day. The day to finally confess to the woman that was able to melt his heart. The Trainer didn't want to hide it any longer.  
So he made up a plan. A plan that couldn't possibly go wrong.  
Kotone made her way up the mountain to make her regular visit. The young woman had the habit of visiting at least two times a week. She just wanted to make sure that the young Pokemon Master was alright.  
Arriving at Red's cave she stood a moment in silence just to take her breath again. It still was quite a way to get there.  
Mt. Silver had the reputation of a deathlike white hell. But for her it was worth it.  
For her Red was more than just a plain friend that made regular visits. She held a very special feeling for the boy yet she was afraid of ever telling him. How could she? Alone the idea of being rejected made Kotone fell like crying.  
After the girl caught her breath again, she finally headed into the cave and greeted Red as always.  
"Hey there, nice to see you', she said hugging the young Master.  
And as always Red didn't say a word and just hugged back. A faint blush on his cheeks.  
He wanted to say it so desperately but he couldn't overcome his fear of being rejected.  
After a short period of silence the female Trainer spoke again:  
"You know, lately I'm very busy with the league and upcoming events. So I'm afraid of not being able to visit you as often as I do now. Nevertheless I try everything I can to take some time just for you. I mean the Indigo Plateau isn't so far. But I am really going to miss you, you know?"  
Once Kotone finished speaking she realised what she had said and blushed a deep shade of red.  
The Kanto champion sat there and watched the whole situation. He couldn't hold back a slight smile on his lips.  
Kotone weren't Kotone if she hadn't noticed it.  
"You are smiling! Are you laughing at me?", she asked in an amused tone.  
"Now or never", Red thought and said in a soft but husky voice:  
'I'm not laughing at you. You are just to adorable."  
"Red! You're speaking! I'm so happy that you trust me!", the brunette said lovingly.  
In the meantime Red's courage reached its limits. If he wouldn't say it know than there wouldn't be another chance to.  
So he grabbed the wrist of a very surprised Kotone and pulled her down so that they were able to stare into each others eyes.  
Without breaking eye contact Red placed one hand on her cheek and whispered gently:  
"There is something I need to tell you. Ever since I lost to you in our first battle you coght my heart. You captured it and never gave it back. Every time you leave I feel a sting in my heart. It hurts but I wouldn't know how to make you stay. So I just wait patiently until you return. And then when you are finally back you bring the sunshine and warmth back that leaves together with you. It is as if I'd grow stronger when I'm with you."  
He took a short break and saw that Kotone teared up a bit. Unsure what to do he just leaned in and kissed the girl on the forehead.  
With a smile he said:  
"Hey, don't cry. Everything's fine now. I'm fine. And that is because you are here with me."  
Nevertheless Kotone couldn't stop crying. This whole situation was a bit to much. It wasn't that the Trainer was disappointed or mad at something. In fact it was quite the opposite. She was happy. Happy because Red finally said all the things she wanted to hear for so long. The things her heart longed for.  
Noticing it, Red gently whipped away a few tears and placed his hand back again on her cheek.  
He wanted to kiss her so desperately. Yet he felt the timing would be off.  
So he just spoke again gently:  
"And I hope you'll always be with me. Forever. I want to stay with you. I want you by my side."  
And with this he leaned in again and placed his lips softly on Kotones.  
For the first time in his life he felt all of those emotions that he thought were lost after he entered the hell called Mt. Silver. For the first time in forever something rose inside of him. Something itchy just like a million butterflies that were buzzing inside his stomach. With all his heart he wished for Kotone to share this feeling of pure and genuine love.  
Kotone was shocked at the sudden movement of Red but a few seconds later she relaxed and put her arms around his neck. She would have never guessed that Red would be the one to take the initiative. They were as close as never before.  
When the two of them parted Red just gazes upon his beloved. She was just as breathless as he was.  
Red smiled the brightest smile Kotone ever had seen.  
"Kotone, I love you. More than anything else in this world. For so long. So please promise me to stay by my side", Red said out of breath.  
Without hesitation Kotone embraced the trainer and responded with a huge smile.  
"Of course I will. I love you, too. I will sty with you for as long as I breath. I promise you."  
This few words were enough to make Red the happiest man alive. Finally all of his courage paid off.  
Finally he could hold his beloved Kotone.  
Her love was his strength.


End file.
